1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat dissipating apparatus, and more particularly to a heat dissipating apparatus capable of solving the problem of dissipating heat energy generated by a heat-generating electronic component such as a CPU and its peripheral components.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heat dissipating apparatus used for dissipating the heat of a heat-generating electronic component is a well-known prior art, and a traditional heat dissipating apparatus is generally comprised of a thermal conducting base in contact with a heat source and a plurality of fins disposed on the thermal conducting base, such that the surface area of each fin can be used for increasing the overall heat dissipating area. If the fins are made of materials of the same coefficient of heat dissipation, the greater the number of fins, the larger is the heat dissipating area, and the better is the heat dissipating effect of the heat dissipating apparatus.
While the number of fins is increased, the heat pipe is used for connecting the thermal conducting base and the plurality of fins, such that the heat pipe having the high thermal conducting characteristic can conduct the heat absorbed by the thermal conducting base to each fin to prevent the thermal conducting base from accumulating excessive heat and unable to further absorb the heat generated by the heat source. In the traditional heat pipe used for improving the heat dissipating effect of the heat dissipating apparatus, an end of the heat pipe is generally connected onto the thermal conducting base, and another end is extended vertically outward from a lateral side of the thermal conducting base. The portion of the heat pipe connected to the thermal conducting base is a heated section, and the portion of the heat pipe extended vertically outward is a heat dissipating section. The heat dissipating section of the heat pipe is substantially erected to connect the fins directly or further bent transversally inward, such that the heat dissipating section of the heat pipe is situated precisely at the top of the heated section, and the heat pipe is substantially n-shaped, and the heat dissipating section of the heat pipe is connected in series with the fins.
However, such heat dissipating apparatus has a heat pipe extended from the direction of its height, and the design facilitates the installation of a fan onto the fin, and the fan provides a cold air flowing vertically downward to improve the heat dissipating effect, but such arrangement can dissipate heat for a single heat source only. Although a fan with a larger size can be used for increasing the heat dissipating area blown by the airflow, such arrangement still cannot meet the heat dissipating requirement for the heat sources including peripheral electronic devices other than the CPU or even the memory of the computer motherboard due to the limitation of the size of the fan. Therefore, the prior art cannot achieve the effect of integrating the heat dissipating requirement for each heat source on the computer motherboard.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a reasonable and feasible heat dissipating apparatus to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.